


What the FUCK you mean "You been arrested"?

by ShyLittleWriter



Series: The Drunk Call (Once Upon A Time AU) [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And it should be appreciated, Emma is the best friend we all deserve, F/F, Mulan is a puppy in trouble, Ruby is a softie for Dorothy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: "So....you call me. Drunk, may I add, tell me I am cute, leave me blushing like and idiot at 3 am and now you wanna take me on date?""Yes. Do you....want to? I get if you are not interested, I mean….""Pick me up at 8," was the last thing Ruby heard before the professor entered the room followed by a large group of people.ORThe sequel nobody asked for where Ruby and Dorothy try to enjoy their first date but shit goes sideways when Ruby's friends get arrested.





	What the FUCK you mean "You been arrested"?

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS I!!!!!!! WITH THE SEQUEL NOBODY ASKED FOR BUT I HAD THIS REALLY FUNNY IDEA OF HAVING OTP'S DATE RUINED BY A SMALL INCONVENIENCE AND THOUGHT "WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Hope you enjoy it, and if you want more check out my page ;)
> 
>   
Brooke

"Hey."

She was nervous. Hell, she was way more than nervous.

After the night before, Ruby had woken up with a hangover, a horrible taste in her mouth and the brief memories of doing something stupid. In her defense, she didn’t consider asking the woman she (sort of) had a crush on to be a stupid attitude.

She knew, however, the right thing to do was apologize to Dorothy for waking her up (and most likely terrified at 3 am) in hopes the woman wasn’t too mad at her for that.

Or at least wasn't mad enough that Ruby could finish the semester in the same class as hers.

"Hey Ruby, do you need anything?," wondered Dorothy with that smile that always made Ruby nervous.

"Yup. That's me. Same old Ruby...," she replied looking at the ground with her hands behind her back, "so I....I just wanted to....say I'm sorry about last night. I was really wasted and wasn't thinking straight. I mean, I'm gay so of course I can't think straight! But....ahm....I know it was a stupid attitude and I would like you to know that I am truly sorry."

“It’s okay. I figured that much after you ended the call to go meet your friend. Emma’s her name?”

“Yeah. She a real one.”

“But I do need to ask,” questioned Dorothy with a curious look in her eyes, “did you meant what you said?”

“Uhmm sorry….I don’t….remember what I said,” avoided Ruby sitting next to Dorothy in hopes nobody would notice them.

“Right. No, of course you don’t remember. I mean, you clearly don’t have a reputation on how you are one of the few lucky ones who take their drinking well. No, that is definitely some other Ruby. In that case, maybe I could show you the recording of last night!”

“ Wait…recording?”

“My phone has an app that records all of my calls. It’s a safety measure, after last time,” mentioned Dorothy connecting her headphones and giving them to Ruby.

“Ok fine. Yes, I remember."

Dorothy couldn’t help but laugh at Ruby. ‘God, she’s so cute,’ thought Ruby seeing Dorothy smile at her. Why was she even so nervous? Dorothy is one of the nicest persons she has ever met.

‘BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ASK HER OUT IDIOT!’ played a voice in her head. Oh right. That.

"And yes, I did mean it, when I said…I wanted to go out with you…”

Thank goodness there were only a handful of people in the room. Ruby felt like she could combust just by doing this at the moment, an audience would only make things worse.

"So....you call me. Drunk, may I add, tell me I am cute, leave me blushing like and idiot at 3 am and now you wanna take me on date?"

"Yes. Do you....want to? I get if you are not interested, I mean…."

"Pick me up at 8," was the last thing Ruby heard before the professor entered the room followed by a large group of people.

************************************************************************************

“Ok so, lemme see if I understand. You were taken hostage by a man who wanted to harm your father, who is a cop, and once they found you, you had beaten the shit out of the dude?,” exclaimed Ruby.

“I know it sounds insane, but Father signed me up for a lot of self-defense classes when I was younger. That was actually one of the few time I got the chance to actually use those skills. Usually I try to talk my way out of trouble but at that point I knew it was the only solution.”

“Holy shit! That’s crazy!”

“It was. Talking about it now makes things look kinda funny, but let me tell you, I was terrified.”

“Oh my god….you’re a badass! I’m on a date with a badass!,” exclaimed Ruby when a sudden thought crossed her mind, “oh my god, I called a badass cute on the phone. Even worse, I asked you out on the phone, while drunk at 3 am!”

“Ruby c’mon, don’t worry. I am here aren’t I?”

It’s true, they had been out for the past 2 hours and were having a great time.

Starting the date with a trip to pizzeria and then to the nearest beach, they changed subjects from family, to life in college, trying to find a job to help out with the bills amongst other things. It was nice being with someone who could keep a conversation going without feeling too forced. Ruby was secretly thanking the gods above for drunkenly calling Dorothy.

But all that good vibe ended with a ring on her phone.

“Shit! Sorry, I have to take it. Could be one of the companies I send my resume.”

“No problem.”

“Hello?”

“Ruby, it’s me, Mulan. I can’t talk much. Emma and I were arrested and we need someone to pick us up. Emma already used her phone call, so please hurry.”

“Hold on. What the FUCK you mean, ‘you been arrested’?”

“Funny story. I’ll tell you all about it once you pick us up ok? We at St. Parkers it’s the only police station in the street so it’s easy to find,” snarled Mulan before the end of the call.

“Who got arrested?,” wondered Dorothy worried.

“My idiotic friends. Apparently one of them already used their phone call but for some reason decided I needed to be informed as well,” answered Ruby getting up quickly and walking fast.

“So…our next stop is the police station huh?,” joked Dorothy trying to lighten the mood.

************************************************************************************

Thanks to Dorothy’s dad influence, the girls were let out with a warning.

Ruby’s concerned only increased, once she saw the state of her friends.

Emma had a black eye and her lip was busted. Her light blue shirt was covered in dirt and a little blood that she could only assume came from Mulan. She was even worse than Emma. Her face had cuts all over it, her arm was bandaged and from the looks of it, seemed to have been dislocated. Her hands were swollen and showed signs they were used repeatedly to punch someone.

“What happened to you two?,” questioned Ruby.

“Some dipshit saw me and Merida kissing in front of her door on campus. Son of a bitch followed me screaming all kinds of shit, when I had enough and punched him. We fought but in the middle of it, dickhead pulled a knife at me. Emma here was the one who intervened before calling the cops.”

“I seriously can’t tell if I wanna slap you or congratulate you. You know better than anyone, how homophobic people are. And that you can’t let them get under your skin. Things like this are the reason!,” spoke Ruby with a worried tone.

“I know. But he was fucking asking for it.”

“Did you hit him good?,” wondered Dorothy

“Hell yeah she did. Broke his nose and all!,” replied Emma with a proud look on her face and high-fiving Dorothy.

“Do not encourage them!,” screamed Ruby while leaving the station.

Taking the girls back to her dorms, Ruby was left worrying if this would affect her chances with Dorothy. “You did scream at her. And on top of all, she saw how crazy your family is, you really think she would be interested in that?,” pondered that voice in the brunette’s mind while walking Dorothy back to her place. Thank God, their rooms where on the same building!

“So…were here! At your door. Waiting for you to go inside.”

“Hey. I’m sorry for my reaction back at the station. It was stupid of me.”

“No. I guess you were just trying to lighten the mood, kinda like you did back when I got the call. Thank you for that.”

“Ruby…what’s wrong? You obviously have something on your mind.”

Well, this is your chance.

“Did I blew my chances? ‘Cause I have to be honest here, I really like you and even thought I can strongly say the feelings I have for you are still fresh, I really enjoy your company and I want to get to know you more, and who knows? Maybe someday get the chance to actually be something more than a friend, but my friends are like my family and I’m scared you can’t accept that they aren’t going to stop being this crazy, idiotic, loving and stupid to please you, so if that scene you just saw bothered you or made you not want to see me again, tell me, ‘cause I don’t wanna get involved in some “I can change her” bullshit!”

Dorothy was surprised by this response. Sure it was weird having to go pick up someone she barely knew from prison, but after hearing the reasons behind the arrest it made her like Ruby’s friends even more.

Even Dorothy herself had gotten arrested for defending a friend from dumb people.

“I’m not bothered. In fact, I think it was really sweet what you did for them. Not a lot of people would stop a date to go help a friend in need!”

“Does this mean a second date is available?”

“Absolutely.”

“How about next time we go back to the pizzeria and finish our date of today?”

“Deal. Next Friday?”

“You got it!”

When Dorothy walked inside her room, her phone vibrated with a new text message.

“**From**: Hottest Girl 🔥🔥🔥

**At: **23:37

So I leave you blushing like an idiot huh?”


End file.
